


Arc-en-Ciel: Knightfall

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Series: Cinder's Reign [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Cinder Dominant, F/F, F/M, Harems, High-Heel-Face Turn, Jaune Dominant, Multi, Sixsome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23478061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: Cinder ends up as Jaune's new girlfriend.  The how or why is not the important part, the important part is that she realizes that Jaune has already done everything to seduce RWBY but make the final move.  Even if she's not allowed to kill anymore, she isn't above a little conquering.Arc-en-Ciel:  Jaune + RWBY + (at least one other female) Cinder FallPost-Fall
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Cinder Fall, Cinder Fall/Ruby Rose, Cinder Fall/Weiss Schnee, Cinder Fall/Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc/Blake Belladonna, Jaune Arc/Blake Belladonna/Cinder Fall/Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc/Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc/Cinder Fall, Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose, Jaune Arc/Weiss Schnee, Jaune Arc/Yang Xiao Long
Series: Cinder's Reign [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763731
Kudos: 10





	Arc-en-Ciel: Knightfall

Jaune: I want everyone to meet my new girlfriend.

Cinder: *gives them a menacing stare*

Yang: WHAT THE EVER LOVING?!..

Nora: Leader?

Weiss: Have you lost what is left of your mind?

Jaune: Okay... I can explain...

Cinder: *huddles into him*

Cinder: They are picking on me.

Jaune: Okay, I'll need everyone to stop picking on Cinder.

Weiss: *SCOFF*

Ren: *questioning look*

Blake: You were going to explain this?

Jaune: *takes a deep breath*

Jaune: Okay, so, since Haven, Cinder has been all on her own.

Weiss (bitingly): Oh, the poor dear.

Ruby: What about Pyrrha?!

Jaune: Forgiving her was the hardest thing I've ever done. Would Pyrrha want me to kill her?

Ruby: Duh?

Jaune: Pyrrha would want me to _stop_ her, and I have.

Ren: Are you entirely certain?

Nora: Are we SURE she's reformed?

Jaune: Reformed? No.

Weiss: Repentant?

Jaune: Also no.

Blake: So, what is she?

Jaune: *thinks for a moment*

Cinder: Chained. Collared. Leashed. Made to heel.

RWBY + NR: *wide eyed stare*

Cinder: I will do anything Jaune tells me to.

Nora: And he's told you to?..

Cinder: Not kill anyone. Unless he lets me.

Blake: I'm afraid I have to ask, but... why?

Jaune: As I said, she was all alone.

Cinder: He also makes my eyes roll in the back of my head. For the first rimw... ever... I would have someone who truly cared about me. And fucks me so hard my mind goes blank.

Weiss: Language!

Cinder: Made love to me so hard my mind goes blank?

Ruby: That's not... really... any better... Or maybe?..

Cinder: The important thing is that I'm not going to kill any of you.

Blake: Is that really the most important thing?

Ren: Perhaps? We are not in any immediate danger.

Blake: And then what?

Ruby: I mean, seriously, what do we do now?

Cinder: Maybe use my Maiden powers to help kill your enemy.

Ren: Unfortunately, we cannot kill her.

Cinder: WHAT?!

Jaune: ...until she learns the value of life and death...

Cinder: So, what... are you planning?..

RWBY + JNR: . . .

Cinder: Still... brain mush... eyes in the back of your head... screaming from the pleasure... right girls?

RWBY: . . .

Cinder: What, you haven't tried it? Oh.

Cinder: *wide, taunting eyes*

Cinder: You girls do not know what you are missing. And in the spirit of camaraderie, I say we try it out.

RWBY: . . .

Jaune: Uh, what?

Cinder: Oh? You didn't know?

Yang: Hey!

Ruby: *looks about nervously*

Blake: *blushes and lowers her eyes*

Weiss: *huff*

Cinder: They've been turned on the entire time. They are practically dripping for you.

Jaune: Huh?

Weiss: *SCOFF*

R_BY: *avoid his gaze*

Cinder: *walks towards RWBY, looking them in the eyes*

Cinder: Let's start with the ice queen.

Weiss: *scoff*

Cinder: *grabs Weiss by the wrist*

Weiss: *does not fight as Cinder pulls her towards Jaune a bit*

Jaune: *stands up to Cinder*

Cinder: Oh?

Jaune: Snow Angel.

Cinder: Oh?

Cinder: *looks Weiss in the eyes*

Cinder: Do you want to be his Snow Angel?

Weiss: *nervously blinks and looks down*

Cinder: I'm talking to you. Look me in the eyes.

Weiss: *nervously looks Cinder in the eyes*

Cinder: Just admit it, you want to be his Snow Angel, don't you?

Yang: Wait!

Ruby: *tackles Jaune as rose petals*

Ruby: I've loved you since the first day we met?

Jaune: Uh...

Yang: *pushes Ruby off of Jaune*

Yang: Hey, Ladykiller.

Weiss: *weak scoff*

Blake: *snuggles up to Jaune from beside him*

Cinder: You know what do to.

Jaune: I honestly have no idea.

Weiss: *looks to Ren and Nora*

Ren: We will leave you to enjoy yourself.

Weiss: That... was not...

Nora: What? Did you want us to stay?

Cinder: She just has trouble admitting to herself what she wants.

Ren: *hugs Nora from behind, wrapping his arms around her waist*

Cinder: First one to say yes gets Jaune's cock.

Yang: YES!

Ruby: Oh.

Blake: *ears flatten*

Weiss: *quiet huff*

Cinder: If you keep being an ice queen, you're never going to get any.

Weiss: *nervous fretting*

Yang: So, what do I do?

Cinder: How about whatever Jaune wants you to?

Blake: And what do we do?

Cinder: Lick my cream like a good kitten.

* * *

Yang: *lays on the ground, nude and ravaged, face in the mud*

Cinder: *pulls up Blake from her quim*

Ruby and Weiss: *edging as they watch*

Ren and Nora: *making pleasant noises from just over a hillock*

Cinder: You've done good, kitten. I think it's your turn.

Blake: *eagerly nods*

Jaune: *grabs her hand, pulling her up to her feet*

Jaune: *pushes Blake down on top of Yang's back*

Cinder: You two, get over here.

Ruby and Weiss: *scamper towards Cinder*

* * *

RWBY: *lay nude and ravaged, piled one on top of the other*

Cinder: So, does everyone understand?

RWBY: *incoherent moaning*

Jaune: *laying back, nude, and panting*

Cinder: If I knew you fools were so easy to conquer, I would have done it years ago.

Jaune: Still.

Cinder: Yes, yes, no killing. But I can leave them a quivering wreck.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/614469230430142464/arc-en-ciel-knightfall) tumblog.


End file.
